Memories Of Her
by BitOBonesFluff
Summary: Booth's baby girl is getting married. In the lead up to the big day, his mind takes him back to all his memories of her. Set, and obviously AU, in the future.
1. The First Time, Ever I Saw Your Face

Seeley Booth slowly walked up the stairs to the landing above. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment, reaching down to massage his knee and stretch his back, then walked towards the last door on the right. He gently knocked.

"Come in. No, wait! Who is it?" a voice came from inside. Sweet, hopeful, nervous.

"Who do you think it would be? It's me, Dad!" he spoke through the door.

"Well, I was just checking. You can't be too careful." the voice replied.

Booth smiled to himself and shook his head. He turned the handle and pushed the door open.

His heart seemed to jump up into his throat as he took in the vision before him. An angel was standing in the middle of the room, swathed in a flurry of white satin and lace. His wife was on her knees, fiddling with something as she always did.

He took a minute to take in the scene. Mother and daughter, spending their last moments under the same roof, together. His attention was drawn back to his daughter who was applying a pale pink lipstick. He stared at her and a thousand memories suddenly swirled around his mind.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry Bones. I'm so sorry" he said, wiping the sweat from her brow._

 _"What are you apologising for?" Brennan asked as she panted in-between contractions._

 _"This! This place! This isn't how it was supposed to be Bones. Not like this. Not in a place like this." he said, resting one arm across his knee. He was worried. Here they were in a stable at the back of a hotel in the middle of nowhere. The woman he loved was lying on a pile of straw on the ground. And that damned horse kept snorting at them. He shook his head. He could feel his bottom lip begin to quiver._

 _"Booth, this is the perfect place. The perfect place." she said, laying a hand upon his arm and trying to smile bravely. Truth be told, she was a bit scared. Nobody had warned her what labour was really going to be like. She had thought she knew everything she needed to know. Medically. She had no idea about the physical and mental side of things._

 _What she did know was that she was as safe with him here, as in any hospital. She trusted him implicitly. He would never let her fall. Never._

 _"Ooh here comes another one Booth" she gasped as another contraction overtook her. She leaned over her swollen belly and groaned "I need to push. I need to push now!" she yelled at him._

 _Booth lifted her feet and placed them against his shoulders, pulling her hips closer to him. "Brace against me Bones, and give it your best shot." he said as he crossed himself. "OK, as soon as you're ready, push."_

 _Brennan didn't need to be told twice. She bore down and pushed as hard and as deep into her belly as she could. She could feel the baby move._

 _"I can see the head Bones!" Booth said, watching as a thatch of light hair appeared, then retreated. "You gotta push again Bones. Push hard!" he encouraged her as the most amazing thing he'd ever witnessed happened. "The head is out! Bones, the head is out!" he yelled excitedly._

 _"Booth, can you stop. You sound like you're calling a sporting game. I need to concentrate." Brennan gasped, then made an odd squealing sound as she curled up and began to force the tiny being out of her body. Her hand was wrapped around his, squeezing it as she strained._

 _He wanted to pull his hand out of her grasp, but she had hold of it too tight. And it hurt. It hurt really badly. But he reminded himself that what she was doing probably hurt a bit more. Well, a lot more. So he grit his teeth and put up with the pain._

 _"I've got her shoulders Bones, wait. I need to just move this, like that. Now, in a minute I want one more. One more push. As hard as you can" he encouraged as he slipped the umbilical cord over the baby's head and out of harms way. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was so dry. Before he could finish that thought, his daughter slithered out of her mother's body and landed in his free hand. He pulled his other hand from out of Brennan's as she fell backwards onto the hay._

 _He couldn't say anything for a moment. He just stared at this red, slimy, squishy thing that was his child. Then he realised she wasn't crying. Her perfect little face was blue. Panic started to rise in his throat. He turned her over, her head hanging down to drain mucous from her mouth. At least he hoped that's what would happen. That's what he had read. He noticed how white her buttocks were and he panicked and slapped her bottom sharply then flipped her over, preparing himself for the fact that he may have to perform CPR on this tiny body. Fortunately, he had done just the right things and as he turned her over she spluttered and spat sticky bubbles from her mouth, and a high pitched mewling sound erupted from her. He thought it had taken forever, when really less than a minute or two had passed._

 _He gently wiped the mucous from her face, and stared properly at her face for the very first time. Her eyes were dark and he couldn't tell if they were blue or brown. Her tiny button nose was turned up at the end and her mouth was a delicate cupids bow. "She's perfect." he thought as he passed her into her mother's waiting arms._

 _"Look at her Booth. Just look at her." Brennan whispered as she cradled her daughter in her arms. Booth lay down beside her, cradling them both in his arms._

 _"We're a family!"_

* * *

"and before you know it, you'll have your own family Christine. Isn't that right Booth?" he heard a voice muffled in the background of his daydream.

"Booth?"

"Daddy! Are you wandering again?"

Booth blinked and he was back in his daughter's bedroom. Both Christine and Brennan were staring at him.

He spluttered a fake cough and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at his mouth, then quickly at his eyes. "I don't know what you women are talking about" he objected, as the two women laughed together.


	2. In The Wink Of An Eye

Booth shook his head and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What's going on here?" he asked looking down at his wife.

"I'm just sewing something into the lining of Christine's dress. You know, for good luck." Brennan replied, her teeth gritted together holding several pins between them.

Booth frowned "What's that?" he asked. Curious as to what it might be.

"Well" Brennan sat back and pulled the pins out of her mouth " it's the lace handkerchief Dad handed to me just before we walked down the aisle at our wedding. It was my mothers. She carried it on her wedding day, tucked in the bodice of her dress." she said, turning up the dress and revealing the pale blue lace handkerchief.

"Really? I mean I saw you had it, but I didn't know" Booth said.

"I know. And I don't remember if I told you or not, but I found it and thought it would be nice to just stitch it to the underside of the train. A bit of my mother, and me, for Christine to carry with her." Brennan said smiling at Christine who had turned and was listening to her mother.

"That's very. Traditional, of you Bones." Booth said. Surprised at the sentimentality of her actions.

"I know what you're thinking Booth. You think it's very unlike me to be so sentimental and do something that is clearly attached to an old rhyme. But you know it is a centuries old tradition, where the bride is encouraged to carry something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue for luck. I have, essentially fulfilled three of these items in one." she said. "Did you know that the new stands for optimism and hope for their new life ahead. And the borrowed item is usually from family or friends so that their fortune in their marriage will carry over to the newlyweds. And we've truly been fortunate, haven't we?" she asked as she fluffed the hem of Christine's wedding dress.

Before Booth could reply, she continued "and the old promises continuity with the brides family. And of course, something blue is because blue has been used for wedding dresses for centuries. The colour actually represents modesty and purity. Not that that really is applicable to you Christine, like mother like daughter! But of course it is an ancient tradition. " Brennan said, oblivious to the shocked look on her daughter's and husbands faces.

She glanced up "What?" she asked.

Booth burst out laughing and shook his head. Christine just stood staring at her mother with a huge grin on her face.

"Only you could basically call me impure and immodest and make it sound like it was completely acceptable Mom. God I love you." she laughed along with her father.

Brennan smiled up at him and held out a hand to him to help her up. He obliged with a tiny bow. They both groaned as Brennan got up onto her feet. Her pale pink robe hanging open over a cream slip, drawing Booth's eyes to her still attractive form.

"You trying to look sexy there, mother of the bride?" Booth said, smirking in that familiar crooked way that made her heart beat fast, just as much now as it had almost forty years ago when they had first met.

"Oh shush" Brennan said, pulling her robe around her body and tying the belt in a precise bow. She then glanced up at Booth and smiled as she winked at him.

* * *

" _She winked at me! You winked at Daddy, didn't you sweetie!" Booth cooed at his daughter, cradled in his arms._

 _"Booth, I'm sure she just has something in her eye. She's far too young to give a voluntary wink, or, for that matter, even know what a wink is!" Brennan replied as she gathered up diapers, nappy rash cream and Christine's favourite toy, arranging them methodically into the diaper bag._

 _"No, she definitely winked at me. She probably takes after you. You know, brilliant and crazy about me." he said with a wide grin._

 _"Oh yes, that's a good one." Brennan replied, giving him a sultry wink._

 _"Hey! Did you see that? Mommy winked at me too!" he said to his daughter who was grinning a wide gummy smile at him._

 _Brennan stopped packing the bag and stood, holding a tiny yellow cardigan. Her face crumpling slightly._

 _"Hey, hey Bones! She's gonna be OK. You know that right? The day care. It's really good. They'll take really good care of Christine, and you can visit her any time you want, right?" he asked walking over to Brennan._

 _Brennan, pursed her lips and shrugged with one shoulder._

 _"Here, put that down and take her" he said as he gently passed the baby to her mother. Brennan lifted Christine and pressed her lips to her forehead._

 _Booth wrapped them both up in his arms and made a comforting cooing noise. "If you're not ready to go back Bones, you don't have to."_

 _Brennan pulled back "It's not that. I just. I'm fine. It's just going back after having time off. I'm a little nervous I think. Which is completely ridiculous. Come on. We'll be late." she said, heading to the door._

 _Booth picked up the diaper bag and followed her._

 _"Hey! She just winked at me!" Brennan turned and smiled brightly at Booth._

 _"Told ya" he said as he ushered them to the door "She's brilliant"_

* * *

Booth smiled at that memory, and winked back at his wife. "Come here you" he said holding out his arms to her.

Brennan wrapped her arms around his broad body and gave him a quick squeeze. "Now, out of my way, I have to get my dress on." she said.

Booth leaned down and growled into her ear "You sure I can't help you get out of that robe first?"

"Mom! Dad! Please! It's my wedding day! Can you not be so. So. So frisky?" Christine shrieked, laughing at her parents. They may be close to seventy, but they still had that spark.

"You should be so lucky to be this frisky when you're our age Christine. Anyway, it's your mother's fault for being so goddam gorgeous" he said, giving Brennan's rear a sharp smack as she walked past him.


	3. You Can't Choose Your Family, Thankfully

"Well" Christine said, her hands splayed either side of her dress.

"WOW" Booth said, nodding his head. "You look" his voice caught in his throat.

"Beautiful? Amazing? Awesome?" Christine prompted.

"No" Booth said, shaking his head slowly from side to side.

"No? Well thanks. Where's my caring, adoring dad when I need him"

* * *

 _Booth whispered to_ _Brennan as he watched Max smiling at Christine "She's got your eyes"._

 _Max was holding Christine in his arms like she was the most precious thing on Earth. Good thing too, because she was to Booth._

 _His daughter was giggling. That sweet high pitched gurgly giggle that babies do. They don't have any real concept of what's funny, they just react from their hearts. It's a laugh that bubbles up from deep inside them. They don't have any control over it. It just happens._

 _Max was leaning in close to her and rubbing his nose against hers. Christine reached up and grabbed hold of her grandfathers nose and pulled._

 _"She probably thinks that's going to come off like the nose on her Mr Potato Head" Booth laughed and walked over to join them._

 _"Isn't she a bit young for a Mr Potato Head? I mean, those little parts" Max asked, concerned._

 _"Well, it's a soft version that Bones found somewhere on line. The nose arms and eyes are big, and they Velcro on. I'll show you later" Booth assured him that it wasn't the traditional toy with tiny plastic parts. "Actually she wanted to get the giant skeleton, but I kind of drew the line at that. Brennan believes she's not to young to start learning, but I just want her to be a normal kid, you know?" he whispered to Max who smirked and nodded._

 _"I hear you Booth" Max said._

 _It was no secret that Max hadn't really understood what his daughter had seen in this large, strong, handsome, sometimes brash FBI agent in the beginning. But it didn't take long for him to work out that Booth was in love with Tempe. Even before either of them realised it. And he was so glad that had. He was holding the result of that love in his arms right this minute._

 _Max and Booth sat on the sofa side by side, Christine was sitting on Max's knees facing her grandfather. Her eyes were crinkled up at the corners as she smiled her gummy smile at them both._

 _"She's the image of her mother at this age" Max said, wriggling his fingers against her ribs, making her giggle loudly._

 _"That's funny. Pops says she's the image of me at this age" Booth smirked. "I guess she's the perfect blend of us both" he added, reaching out for her._

 _Christine squealed and held her chubby arms out to her father. He lifted her out off of Max's knees and held her high above him, wriggling her from side to side. She squealed again and a long string of saliva slipped from her mouth and deposited itself right into Booths open mouth as he was laughing at her._

 _"Ugh, Eww, Christine!" Booth spat, his face screwing up as he lowered Christine down and held her against his chest. Her hands started patting his face as his tongue poked in and out as he tried to not taste the milky spittle._

 _Max sat laughing at him as he tried not to swallow. "I think you've got a lot more of that to come Booth. It's just part of their charm." he said, reaching over and rubbing Christine's back. He looked over at Booth, his face suddenly serious "I'm grateful that you are going to give me another chance."_

 _Booth frowned at him, shaking his head. "There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong Max. Bones. Well, Bones is still a bit" he hesitated._

 _"Emotional after the birth?" Max offered._

 _Booth nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I think she thinks she's the only person worthy or capable of looking after Christine. Especially after. Well after what happened. Um"_

 _"Especially after her own parents abandoned her. I get it." Max said, his head hanging._

 _"Kinda. But it's more than that. She has been through two providers, four childcare providers and I've lost count of how many other people. I mean, these are professional child carers and she still doesn't think they're good enough for her daughter." Booth whispered, his frustration apparent._

 _"Well. How about. Now this is just a trial offer. What if I looked after Christine. Here. Right here in her own home. She'll have her own things around her. And you and Tempe won't have to worry if you are running late. I'll be able to bath her and feed her and put her to bed." Max offered._

 _Booth nodded and looked at his daughter who was reaching out for Max._

 _"You know that old saying, you can choose your friends but you can't choose your family?" he said to Max. "Well, I think Tempe's pretty lucky. So is Christine. Don't get me wrong, you've been a major pain in my ass Max. But I do believe you love your daughter and Christine. And I don't think you'd let anything happen to either one of them."_

 _"And you Booth. I love you too boy" Max said in all seriousness. "You've given my daughter everything she ever wanted. And I'm gonna be forever grateful to you for that."_

 _Booth blushed "Well, OK. You love us. And we love you too. We're family. I'll talk to Bones and we'll see what we can arrange. Maybe, part time at child care and part time with you. Just let me sort of suggest it to her. She'll probably argue and fight against it at first. But give her a week or two, she'll probably come to me with a great idea for child care for Christine" he laughed._

 _"Here that Chrissy? Grandpa Max might get to look after you afterall!" Max said, leaning his face close to Christine's._

 _Booth looked up to see Brennan smiling at them as she stood making a salad in the kitchen then looked back at Christine. She looks just like her mother._

* * *

Booth smiled at his daughter. "You look just like your mother. Beautiful, amazing AND awesome" he said.

Christine smiled and stepped over to her father, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him as tightly as she could. "I'm so glad you're my dad" she whispered into his ear.

"So am I" he whispered back, hugging her close to his heart.


	4. Just Say Yes

Booth pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and mopped at his eyes again.

"Oh Daddy, you old softie" Christine smiled and kissed his cheek. She walked over and sat in front of her dressing table and picked up a makeup brush and started touching up her face.

"I don't know why you wear all that stuff. You don't need it. You're beautiful just the way God made you baby." Booth said, sitting down on the chair in the corner of the room, watching her.

"Thankyou Daddy. Brian tells me that all the time. But, I like it, and it's my wedding day, and with all the photo's. Well, I don't want to look washed out. A little colour doesn't really equate to _all that stuff"_ Christine said, laying down the brush and picking up her lipstick.

"Hrmmph" Booth grunted "And so he should" he said.

"Daddy?" Christine turned suddenly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" he replied.

"Well, you know we still haven't booked our honeymoon" she said.

"Your mother and I were talking about that this morning. Any reason? If it's money. Well, your mother and I can"

"No Daddy. It's not the money" Christine cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I promised him I wouldn't tell you. But. Well, we've been kind of arguing about where to go. We can't seem to agree on the same places. Every time we try to pick somewhere, it always ends up in a disagreement."

"But why? It's supposed to be a fun holiday!" Booth asked.

"I know. But you know Brian. He thinks that even though we are on our honeymoon, he could get in some research. I just want to go somewhere fun." Christine said, her bottom lip dropping.

* * *

 _"Why are you so angry?" she yelled._

 _"Why? Because sometimes I would just like us to do something without you having to ask some scientist if it's okay." Booth retorted._

 _" I don't want to fight in front of her." Brennan said, slamming her hand on the benchtop._

 _" Why? She won't be able to remember anyway according to you! Why are you so afraid to be spontaneous? Dou want Christine to grow up not being able to just jump into something feet first? " he yelled, instantly wishing he hadn't said it, but he was in too deep now._

 _"Oh, so now I'm a bad mother? " Brennan snapped._

 _"No! No. I'm not saying that at all. You always misunderstand what I'm saying." Booth said, sighing loudly._

 _Christine looked up at her father and then at her mother. Her bottom lip began to tremble._

 _" Well here's an idea. You put her to bed and I'll go back to work where being spontaneous isn't a requirement" Brennan snapped._

 _"No, wait a second. You're really not listening to me." Booth said, coming around to her side of the breakfast bar._

 _" Oh yes I am. You've been quite clear, Booth. Being rational makes me no fun and a bad mother. " Brennan's voice was starting to get pitchy as her emotions took hold._

 _Christine's blue eyes widened as she looked from one parent to the other, wondering why they were talking so loudly._

 _"I didn't say that! I said that you're not spontaneous. There's a big difference there!"_

 _"Well how about this." Brennan grabbed her jacket and car keys and stormed for the front door. She turned and flashed her angry blue eyes at him " Is this spontaneous enough for you? Good-bye!" she yelled._

 _Booth ground his back teeth together and stared at his daughter. "Great. Just great." He muttered, looking down at his daughter. He noticed her eyes were glittering with unfallen tears of confusion. He took a deep breath and picked her up out of her high chair._

 _"Sorry baby. It's OK. Its all OK. Sometimes. Well, sometimes Mommy and Daddy have these talks that just get loud. We still love each other. It's nothing bad. Mommy just needs to cool off. " he said bouncing her up and down in his arms. "And Daddy just needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut sometimes."_

 _Christine stared into his eyes. He felt as though it was Bones looking at him. "I know. I know! I shouldn't have pushed. But jeez. I just want us to have some fun time together. It shouldn't always be about working. We have a life here. At least I'm trying to have a life. I know Mommy is just dedicated. And she has a good work ethic, not that you know what that means, but it's a good thing. I don't think she knows how to just sit back and enjoy life, you know?" he said to Christine who gurgled and patted at his mouth with her chubby hand._

 _Booth smiled and sucked her fingers, making a funny noise. "Mnom, Mnom. Daddy's going to eat your fingers! Yes he is!" he said, making Christine squeal with laughter as she pulled her fingers out of his mouth then tried to shove them up his nose. "Woah! Perhaps not there." He kissed her cheek then blew a raspberry on it._

 _He sat her back in her high chair and strapped her in. "How about this? Daddy's just going to finish tidying up and then I'll clean you up. And then, how about we go for a drive to see Mommy and say sorry?" he said as he loaded up the dishwasher with their dirty dishes._

 _Christine giggled and banged her hands on the tray of her high chair in agreement._

* * *

Booth stared at Christine's disappointed face.

"Honey, I don't know what to tell you. Your mother and I had similar issues at times over the years, and it really isn't worth the angry words. You know, Brian is very much like her in that he's extremely driven and dedicated. And you have to admire that in a person. He'll come around. You just haven't found the right place yet." Booth said, smiling at his daughter.

Christine looked like her mother, but was very much like her father in personality.

"I just worry sometimes that he's not very. Well, spontaneous." Christine said, a tiny frown creasing her forehead.

Booth cringed at that word. "Oh baby, don't worry about that. Just get him to say yes, and you'll figure it out. Trust me. I know." he said grinning. "And that's enough of that powder stuff!" he added as Christine turned and picked up her makeup brush again.


	5. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

"So Dad?" Christine asked as she slipped her feet into her white sandles.

"Yes Sweetheart?" Booth replied, fidgeting with his bow tie.

"Do you think Grandma will come? She's my only living grandparent now" she said, feeling sad that Grandpa Max wouldn't be there. He was her favourite grandparent and she missed him terribly now that he was gone.

Booth stared at her, sucking in his bottom lip.

* * *

 _Five little monkeys Jumping on a bed... One fell off and hurt his head... Mama called the doctor, and the doctor said... No more monkeys jumping on the bed_

 _"OK, OK Mom. That's enough." Booth said as he saw Christine's bottom lip start to tremble and she began crying. "I think two verses of that song are enough for anyone."_

 _"But baby, you loved it" Marianne Booth whined._

 _Booth flinched. That tone triggered a memory for him._

 _"Yes. I may have. When I was three. But Christine's only eighteen months old." he said, lifting Christine out of his mother's arms. "She isn't used to being whirled and bounced around" he lied._

 _Christine clung to her father, clearly glad to be in the arms she loved and trusted._

 _"But Gramma wants to cuddle her baby" Marianne insisted._

 _"No Mom. Not now. Christine doesn't know you." Booth said, handing his daughter back to Brennan._

 _"But" Marianne started._

 _"I think Christine is still tired from her nap. And she's overdue for her dinner. That's all." Brennan tried to diffuse whatever was brewing between Booth and his mother._

 _Booth nodded at her. He knew how Christine felt in a way. This woman waltzes into your life, big, loud, all over you. And you don't really know her at all. It's overwhelming. He took a breath and sat down on the sofa._

 _"Just sit down and relax Mom. You just maybe need to ease into things. You're welcome to stay, but let's just take it slowly where the whole big happy family thing goes, OK?" he said, indicating for Marianne to sit down._

 _Dinner was a little uncomfortable. But he and Bones soldiered through it. He hadn't reckoned on the emotional slam to his body her reappearance was going to give. The initial euphoria of finding his mother in his office earlier that day had waned and he finally let his gut take over from his heart._

 _There had to be a reason for her coming back._

 _He and Bones had talked about it in bed that night. Christine was cuddled up between them. She had been unsettled by Marianne, Brennan had decided. Her bed time routine, interrupted by the overly enthusiastic mothering of her paternal grandmother. Booth had been more annoyed by it all than Brennan had, which had surprised him. But Brennan realised that it was only normal for Marianne to want to get to know her grand daughter._

 _They had told her about Jared and Padme, but she had seemed disinterested in her younger child and his relationship. It did occur to them both that she was hiding something. That something being the real reason for her turning up, unannounced after so many years._

 _It hadn't taken long for Booth to find out the real reason for her return out of the blue. And he hadn't taken it well at all. In fact, he'd never felt so angry at anyone as he did towards her. It came from deep in his gut and his heart. So many bitter feelings. Betrayal. Lies. Hurt. Abandonment. And now more lies. It had caused a fight. One that he regretted. But, after talking with Bones, who had that way of making him see past the fury, they had attended Marianne's wedding. And truth be told, they had enjoyed the party. They had danced and laughed and Bones had even caught the bride's bouquet._

 _He remembered the look on her face. But he knew. He knew they would be married, eventually. And he enjoyed watching her squirm under the scrutiny of the guests at the wedding reception._

 _His mother and Reggie had left the next day. They exchanged pleasantries, and Booth was polite to his new "siblings" as he could be. But when Marianne said goodbye, there was nothing said about the feelings between them._

 _Booth decided some things were better left unsaid._

* * *

He sighed loudly and leaned one elbow on his knee and licked his lips. "Look baby. You know how Grandma is. She's family and all, but she's selfish I guess is the word. I just don't want her to disappoint you. It took a long time for me to forgive her for what she did to me and Jared. And then when she came back, well, you know the story. She came back to basically ask me to give my approval for her to start a new life with her new family, not really to reconnect with her _actual_ family" he cleared his throat. He didn't want his mother to ruin his daughters big day. "Anyway, don't count on her is all I'm saying. She's in her nineties now after all. If they don't come, they don't come."

Christine pulled in her bottom lip, making her chin dimple exactly like her father's. She hadn't realised how deep that hurt went, even after all these years, her father still carried that hurt with him. "I know, but she did respond and sent me a letter saying she would be delighted to come with Reggie. I can't believe how good they are for their age. You know they just came back from a cruise?" she said.

Booth made a noise that sounded like camel snorting. Christine took that as her cue to change the subject.

"I wonder what's taking Mom so long to get dressed?" she asked looking at the bedroom door. "Should I go and see if she needs help?"

Booth laughed "Oh you know your mother. She probably bought three different outfits for today and she's trying them all on to find the perfect one "

Christine buckled her sandal and looked up at her father "She'd look great in anything, and she knows it" she laughed.

"Like mother like daughter" Booth grinned back.


	6. It's Not The Price That Counts

Booth stood up and stretched his back. "I'll go see what's keeping your mother. Are you ready?" he asked.

Christine gave her lipstick one last sweep across her full lips and smiled at her father. "Just need Mom to put on my veil and I'm all yours" she said, making Booth's heart jump into his throat. He coughed to stop his voice from breaking "Not for long now" he muttered as he turned.

Christine grabbed at his arm and pulled him back to face her "Always Daddy. I'm yours, always" she said, her face serious.

At that moment Brennan swung open the door and entered the room.

"Mom! You look beautiful!" Christine exclaimed. Booth stood staring at his wife.

She was dressed in a knee length figure hugging slate blue lace dress. Low cut neckline, showing off her still pale and delicate décolletage. Tiny cap sleeves and matching shoes. She looked absolutely immaculate.

"You look as beautiful as the day I first met you" he stammered.

"You're talking rubbish and you know it Booth." Brennan said, adjusting his slate blue bow tie. "The day you met me I was dressed in a ghastly patterned skirt and a red shirt. And my hair needed washing but I had been running late that morning. I had a lecture that morning you see. And in my own defense, I didn't really consider what I was putting on as I was tired from the previous night. I had spent the night with a colleague. He was quite vigorous and"

"Mom! Please. And in front of Dad?" Christine pressed her hands over her ears.

Booth shook his head and waved his hand from side to side "I've heard this story before Christine. It's fine, really." he said.

"Well no. It's really not. Especially on my wedding day. I don't need to be hearing stories about my own mother's sexual escapades!" Christine said, her eyes wide. She held up her veil to her mother.

"Well, back to my point. I really wasn't dressed beautifully." Brennan said with a shrug.

"I wasn't talking about your clothes Bones. And to be honest back then, I didn't even notice them. It was you I was talking about. Even with your dirty hair" he smiled. "You haven't changed a bit"

Brennan stopped and looked at him, her face blushing. Her hair was grey now, shoulder length, but she wore it pulled up into a loose bun most days. Her eyes, still blue. Perhaps not as bright as they once were, behind her glasses. Her skin was still clear and fair, if lightly wrinkled now. But all Booth saw was the girl with the ponytail he had kissed in the rain.

"Oh you old sweet talker. You'll make my eyes misty." she said, turning back to clasp the delicate lace vein into Christine's hair. She adjusted it's fall and stepped back "There we are. You look beautiful sweetheart" she added, dropping a kiss onto Christine's cheek. They stood together in front of the mirror, mother and daughter. Brennan's hands resting gently on Christine's shoulders.

Booth wished he had a camera, then remembered his phone. "Just stay like that ladies" he said pulling it from his pocket. He pressed the button and raised it up. There in the screen was the most beautiful thing he'd seen. His bride and his daughter, the two most important women in his life.

* * *

 _Booth stood, nervously at the end of the carpeted aisle. He nodded and smiled at people who were waving at him from their seats. His mouth was dry._

 _Sweets grabbed his hand, shook it and asked. "Are you ready Booth?"_

 _"I've been ready for years" he replied._

 _Aldo leaned forwards over his shoulder and whispered "Here we go"_

 _Booth smiled and looked down the aisle._

 _There she was. Golden hair, curled. Her dress was adorable. A flower in the same colour at her waist. She was carrying a long handled wicker basket covered in pale pink flowers. He assumed it was full of petals that Christine was supposed to be throwing._

 _Booth smiled and felt his heart swell with love for his little girl. She walked purposely down the aisle and smiled up at her daddy, then ceremoniously dumped the entire basket of flowers at the feet of her great grandfather who was sitting in the front row. Everyone laughed and then Christine looked up at her father and asked if they were getting married now, in her baby voice. Of course that melted the hearts of every guest._

 _He knelt down and cupped her sweet face and said "Yes baby. We're getting married now." He kissed her cheek and gently directed her to go to her Uncle Sweets._

 _Sweets picked her up and sat her on his knee so she could see. Booth grinned and waved and then his eye was caught by Angela walked down the aisle. She smiled at him and took her place as the woman he had chased for so many years appeared, an absolute vision, clinging to her father's arm._

 _"Mommy! We get married now!" Christine's voice rang out._

* * *

"Well Mom. I guess I'm really getting married now" Christine's voice brought him back.

Brennan held her daughter close and kissed her cheek again. Tears were welling up in Booth's eyes and he had a lump in her throat. "Well come here. I want one last big hug from my little girl" he said, his voice breaking.

"Oh Daddy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be your little girl" she whispered into his ear as he held her close.

"Booth. Booth! Oh look now. You've got your cuff link caught in her veil." Brennan said, a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'll just" he said as he started to pull his arm.

"No. Don't move. Let me do it you old fool" Brennan snapped as she worked to get Booth's cuff link untangled from the lace of the veil.

"Don't worry Daddy. It doesn't matter to me" Christine said softly laying a hand against Booth's cheek.

"Well it should! That veil cost twelve hundred dollars!" Brennan said, frustration in her voice.

Booth swallowed. He frowned "It cost what?" he asked.

Brennan finally got him free and readjusted the veil "What? Oh. Nothing" she stammered. "Where's your brother Christine? Has he been in to see you?"

Christine gritted her teeth in a grin and hunched her shoulders "Not yet" she said quickly.

Booth frowned, squinting his eyes at Brennan who feigned ignorance about what she was just asked.

"Christine?" he turned and looked at his daughter who gave a comical smiley face and shrugged, her hands raised up either side of her face.

He turned back to his wife "Bones?"

"Mom! Dad! The cars are here!" a voice called from downstairs.

"Oh there's Hank. And the cars have arrived! Right on time!" Brennan said, checking the small delicate diamond encrusted watch on her wrist. It had been a twentieth wedding anniversary gift from Booth. He said he couldn't wait until their sixtieth anniversary.

"Come on now. We don't want to be overly late" Brennan said, ushering Booth towards the door.

"Bones! Twelve hundred dollars?" Booth asked, exasperated.

"We'll discuss it later. Besides, she looks beautiful in it." Brennan said, pushing him.

"Twelve Hundred?" Booth said again.

"Oh hush. You can't count the price of happiness. My shoes cost more than that" Brennan said, then instantly regretted it and pushed against his back harder. "Quickly! Christine, here you let your father escort you down the stairs. I'll hold your dress up"

"Trust me, the price counts" he said frowning.

"We're coming Hank!" Brennan called out.

"Bones!"

"Not now Booth"

"But"

"We're on our way Hank!"


	7. My Brother The Jackass

Hank, Christine's 22 year old brother was home for the summer break. He was energetic, funny, devilishly handsome like his father with his mother's brains. He was studying law at college and had come top of his class for the last three years running. He was hugely popular with both boys and girls at school, and was constantly in demand for parties. He wasn't at all vain, and was actually quite humble about his academic records.

What he was, was clumsy.

"Hank! Stop that right now young man!" Brennan yelled.

His mother's voice made him jump, which caused his hand to move, shifting the milk carton slightly away from his mouth, allowing a thin stream of thick white liquid fall directly onto his shirt.

"Hank!"

"Mom! Why did you yell at me like that!" he yelled back, looking down at the wet patch in the centre of his shirt. "Oh no!" he exclaimed looking down, then at his mother.

"Hank. How many times have I asked you not to do that?" Brennan said, frustration in her voice. "Now what are we going to do? We have to leave right now for the church!" she added.

Booth and Christine were coming down the stairs. She was stepping delicately on each step, holding her dress up so she didn't trip over it. Booth was holding her arm as she descended.

Hank stepped forwards, his mouth hanging open, at the sight of his sister. She and his mother were really the only two women in the world who he loved unconditionally, and admired above all others.

"Wow Sis! You look glorious! Turn, let me see you." he asked as she stepped off the bottom step.

Christine grinned and dropped her dress, and twirled. The layers of fabric swirled around her legs and hips making a soft swishing sound.

"Oh Chris. You're beautiful" he said, feeling the prick of tears in his eyes. "But can I just?" he stepped forwards.

Hank pulled the veil out of her hair, and pushed the comb into his own hair and twirled.

"My brother the jackass!" Christine laughed loudly.

* * *

 _"Bones, it's a gateway swearword" Booth said, perplexed at hearing his daughter use a profanity for the first time._

 _"Oh Booth, don't be so closed minded. Use of occasional profanity has been linked to increased circulation, elevated endorphins and an overall sense of calmness. So in other words, it can be good for you." Brennan said, not quite understanding Booth's objection._

 _Booth shook his head "No No No, in my book A-S-S is a swear word and I don't want my four year old saying it" he said going over and sitting down next to Christine._

 _"Honey, we need to talk about the bad word you just said" he gently said to Christine._

 _His daughter looked up at him, her gloriously blue eyes wide and innocent "But Bunny IS a jackass daddy!" she said in all innocence._

 _Booth closed his eyes for a moment, imagining his daughter's innocence slip away "Well, we" he pointed at Christine, Brennan and then himself "we aren't going to use that word in our house. OK?" he asked._

 _Christine shrugged "OK. But it's not my fault. Bunny is a jackass" she said as she stood up and walked over to her mother to grab her backpack for school._

 _Booth covered his eyes with his hand. He never had to go through this with Parker. He supposed Rebecca had handled all that stuff._

 _"Come on Booth, she'll be late. Unless you want me to drop her off today?" Brennan said, looking at her watch._

 _"No. I'm coming. I'll take her. You go." He walked over and kissed his wife and watched her walk towards her car._

 _"Come on sweetie. We will talk about this in the car on the way to school" he said, helping Christine into her jacket._

 _Booth looked at his daughter in the rear view mirror "So you understand that some words just aren't nice for little girls to say?" he asked._

 _Christine looked out the window and shrugged "But I hear you say bad words like shit and damn and Mommy doesn't tell you off" she said simply._

 _Booth cringed. 'We seriously need to be more careful about what we say in front of her' he thought to himself._

 _"Well, yes. I know. But sometimes, grownups do say bad words. And we shouldn't. But sometimes they just sort of, slip out. And it's wrong. And I'm going to try really hard not to say them. And please don't repeat them in front of Mommy. Don't ever say them again, OK?" he said, trying to sound reasonable._

 _"Uncle Sweets told Mommy that studies have shown that pofanity can be quite bendificial when used in modretration" Christine said, a small frown as she tried to remember what she had heard._

 _"What? When did he say that? No forget that. You shouldn't be listening when Mommy and Uncle Sweets are talking. And how did Uncle Sweets know you said a bad word?" Booth fired questions._

 _"Well I was playing in Mommy's office, and Uncle Sweets came in and he shut the door on his finger and he said some really bad words. He said fu"_

 _"NO! Christine! Don't you ever use that word. Ever. You understand me? OK. Here we are" Booth pulled the car into the parking lot and stopped the engine. He turned around and looked at Christine, his face serious._

 _"You must not. Ever, ever. Say that word that Uncle Sweets said. That's a grownup word that people sometimes say when they hurt themselves. It's not good, but they say it. But little girls never say it." he pointed at Christine. "You understand?"_

 _Christine's bottom lip dropped slightly and she nodded at her father._

 _"I'm not mad at you sweetie. I'm mad at Uncle Sweets and Mommy for talking about this in front of you. But. You also can't call Bunny that bad word again either. No bad words. You can call him a silly billy, or a wonky bunny. But never that word."_

 _"OK Daddy" she said brightly. "No more jackass!"_

 _Booth closed his eyes and sighed._

* * *

Hank laughed and pulled the veil from his hair, reached over and adjusted the curls on the back of his sister's head and clasped the veil back into her hair, more securely.

"Perfection" he said, draping the veil over her shoulders.

"Now you. That's my job." Booth said stepping in and lifting the veil over Christine's head and holding it up over her face.

"Just one last thing" he said, leaning in and dropping a kiss on her lips and then her forehead. "For luck" he whispered.

"The cars Booth?" Brennan called, standing by the front door.

"Give me two minutes" Hank called, racing up the stairs, two at a time.

"Drinking milk out of the carton?" Booth asked Brennan, who simply nodded and rolled her eyes.

Before they could say anything else, he descended the stairs and jumped off the third to bottom one and landed in a squat position then stood up and held out his arms.

"Nailed it!" he said laughing.

Christine looked at her brother through her veil. "Pink?" she said.

"Actually, it's amaranth, but I suppose you wouldn't know that. And it looks perfect with this suit." he said smugly, buttoning his jacket around his slim torso.

"You look beautiful" Christine said grinning.

Hank smiled, his mouth kicking up in one corner exactly like his fathers did "I know" he replied, smoothing his hair across the top of his head.

He looked at his watch "I gotta fly. I'm picking up Damon on the way to the church. See you there!" he added as he ran to the front door stopping only to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Sorry about the milk. I didn't have time to throw the shirt in the wash. It's on the floor in my room."

Brennan nodded and watched him run down the path "Of course it is" she smiled, shaking her head.

Booth shook his head and held his bent arm out for Christine to slip her's through.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall"


	8. The World Is Better Than You Think It Is

Christine's two best friends, whom she had met at college, and were serving as her bridesmaids, had gone ahead in one of the two wedding cars with Brennan, who had arranged them for the wedding. Christine had not yet seen the car her mother had hired for her.

"Oh my god! Dad! It's a Bentley!" she exclaimed when she walked down the path and saw the glistening white vehicle waiting by the kerb. "Was the other car a Bentley? Where on earth did she find two white Bentleys?" Christine asked as her father helped her into the back seat.

"Yes it's a Bentley. Yes, the other car is also a Bentley. You know your mother, she stopped at nothing to get them. I'm not telling you where they came from" Booth answered methodically as he tucked Christine's dress safely inside the car and closed the door.

The chauffeur walked round to the other side of the vehicle and opened the door for Booth who nodded his thanks.

"She imported them, didn't she?" Christine said the moment her father was settled into the seat next to her.

Booth closed his eyes and rubbed at them. He sighed "As soon as you announced your engagement" he said simply and then looked at his daughter. "Don't be mad. She's going to start up a wedding car hire company and donate anything above running costs to charity." he said quickly.

Christine stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing. She tilted her head back and laughed loud and heartily. Booth joined in and they laughed until they both had tears in their eyes.

"Oh Dad, stop laughing. You're going to make my eye makeup run" she giggled.

"Good, you're wearing too much anyway" he joked back.

They stopped laughing eventually and Booth leaned back in the car seat.

The car drove on for a few minutes, father and daughter both quietly sitting side by side, elbows touching. She reached over and lay her hand on her father's thigh. He looked down and covered her small delicately formed hand with his own large, slightly spotty, somewhat wrinkled one.

"Dad? Can I tell you something?" she said softly.

"Sure. Anything. You know that baby." he answered, a slight wrinkle between his eyes.

She hesitated for a moment, "I had a dream last night. About Uncle Sweets" she said.

Booth turned and stared at his daughter.

* * *

 _"I'm ready."_

 _"Oh, for what, honey?" Brennan asked._

 _"Uncle Sweets and Daisy are taking me to the park today. They said we can ride the paddle boat" Christine's little voice was so excited._

 _Booth sighed and stared at Brennan, then looked at his daughter "come here honey"_

 _He wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her forehead, holding his lips to her cool, silky skin "Uncle Sweets isn't going to be able to take you to the park today baby." he said softly, his heart breaking as he said the words._

 _"But he promised. He never breaks a promise Daddy!" Christine wailed._

 _Booth closed his eyes, still pressing his lips to his daughters face. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want her to see him cry. He could feel the tears spilling over his bottom eyelids and trickle down his cheek._

 _He sniffed and released his hold on Christine and looked into her little face. Her mouth turned down, bottom lip was trembling._

 _"Are you crying Daddy?" she asked and patted his face with her little hand. "Don't cry" she added and snuggled into his body._

 _Booth looked up at Brennan 'I don't know what to say' he mouthed, barely audible._

 _Brennan took a breath and then sat down beside Booth. "Christine. We have something to tell you. It's very sad. But you have to be a brave little girl" she began. "Uncle Sweets is deceased. He was the victim of a shooting"_

 _"Bones!" Booth interrupted her, his frustration making him snap out of his sorrow. "Baby, Uncle Sweets isn't with us any more. He has gone to heaven. Do you remember when Poppy Hank went away to heaven? "_

 _Christine stared at her father and nodded solemnly._

 _"Well, Uncle Sweets has gone there now too. It's made Aunty Daisy very, very sad. And Mommy and Daddy are very sad too." He said gently._

 _"So Aunty Daisy's baby won't have a Daddy?" Christine asked._

 _"No. It won't" Booth said. He watched Christine's face as she processed what he had just said._

 _Her frown grew deeper "Aunty Daisy is going to be very lonely. Do you think she will ever take me to the park to ride in the paddle boats?" she asked._

 _Booth couldn't help but smile. He looked up at Brennan who lay her hand on Christine's head "I'm sure she will one day honey. Just not for a little while yet." she said, mindful of Booth's head shaking a warning not to say too much._

 _"That's OK then. I like the paddle boats. So did Uncle Sweets. Do you think he will be able to see me from heaven when we go?" Christine asked._

 _"I'm sure he will baby. He will" Booth said hugging his daughter tightly._

 _'The world really is a lot better than we think it is' he thought to himself._

* * *

"It was so weird. Straight out of left field. I was standing at the altar with Brian, I looked out at the people and Uncle Sweets was there, sitting next to you and Mom. He waved at me and he said, something to me."

"He did?" Booth asked.

Christine nodded "He smiled and said 'The world is a lot better than you think it is. Be happy'. How strange is that?" she said.

Booth smiled at his daughter and leaned back in his seat, resting his head on the headrest. He squeezed his daughters hand a little harder

"Yeah. He was right. It really is" he said.

* * *

The car pulled up at the church. It was the same church where she had been christened. Booth looked out the window. He had mixed feelings about this church. Always had. Ever since the day that they had brought Christine here as a baby. But, it was his church. And despite what had happened that day she was christened, he still attended as regularly as he could. Brennan never came with him, but his children did.

 _Well they did until they grew up, went away to school, and got their own lives_ he thought.

He looked back at his daughter. "Well. This is it I suppose. Our last moment alone as Daddy and Daughter" he said, sadness tinging his voice.

"Oh Dad. I love you so much. And I'm so happy and grateful to you and Mom. You've always been there. I couldn't have wanted anything more than you guys gave me. Except maybe the puppy I wanted when I was seven and you both said no because you were too busy with work. But other than that" she grinned at her father.

Booth laughed loudly "Yes. But you guilted us into it when you were ten. And then when you left for college, you left him behind for us to look after. Do you know how hard it was for me when he died?" Booth said. He had honestly loved that stupid dog. It had broken his heart when it went blind and took a fall and broke it's leg and he had to have him put down.

They sat and laughed together for a moment.

Christine reached out and smoothed her father's silver hair "I think it's time I went and became a wife" she said.

Booth grabbed her hand from his hair and held it tightly. "I don't want to let you go"

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere" she said simply.

He nodded and lifted her hand to his lips "I know. But it still feels like you are" he said softly, then coughed and nodded. "OK. You're right. It is time. I'm surprised your mother wasn't standing on the steps looking at her watch waiting for us" he said.

"Don't look now" Christine laughed as her mother came walking as quickly as she could towards the car. Her two bridesmaids were standing on the top step, looking happy.

Brennan pulled open the car door, shooing the chauffeur away "What's keeping you! Everyone is waiting!"

"Aww Calm down Bones. I was just having a moment with my baby girl. Brian's not going to leave if we're not there in the next five minutes. Is he?" he added hopefully.

"Dad!" Christine smacked his arm.

Booth shrugged his shoulders "Well a Dad can hope, can't he?" he said then swung his legs and climbed out of the car. He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Christine. He held out his hand to her "Your husband to be awaits" he said, helping her out of the car.

He escorted her to the church doors, where Brennan adjusted her dress "There. You look" she faltered and cleared her throat "You look beautiful" she finished and kissed her daughters cheek before she pulled the veil over her face.

Booth stood watching the two women and felt that lump back in his throat.

"Dad. You're not going to cry again, are you?" Christine asked.

"Quite possibly" he said, "Quite possibly"


	9. Take The Long Way Home

Booth slowly walked his daughter down the aisle. He nodded at family and friends as they passed the pews. He could feel Christine's grip on his arm getting tighter. She was trembling. He covered her hand with his and squeezed assuringly.

Hank was standing on the edge of the aisle with his partner Damon, holding his hand. Christine smiled widely at the pair. Hank raised a hand to his lips and blew her a kiss. Christine briefly let go of her father's arm, and caught the imaginary kiss and pressed it to her heart. Booth felt those pesky tears prick at his eyes again. His two children had been very close growing up. From the day they brought Hank home from hospital, Christine had been his guardian, his protector, his playmate and his best friend.

When Hank had come out to them at age thirteen, it was Christine who had helped both he and Brennan come to terms with the news. It had shocked them both at first. After all, he was only thirteen. But as time went on, they realised that who Hank was as a person, was far more important than anything else. He was bright, smart, funny, likeable. He was genuine, caring, loving and Booth was so proud of him.

The bond between his children had only grown stronger as they reached adulthood. They really were each other's best friend.

They finally reached the front of the church. Brian was standing there, looking tall, good looking, happy. Booth almost wanted to pull Christine away and run with her out of the church away from the man that was going to take his little girl. But that moment passed and he shook Brian's hand before placing his daughters into it. He leaned in and kissed his daughter's cheek through her veil then turned and stood to the side, waiting to say the words he didn't want to say, but knew he would.

 _Who gives this woman_

"I do" he said, then took his seat next to his wife who clasped his hand between hers.

Hank reached forwards and squeezed his father's shoulder, Booth reached up and covered his son's hand with his for a moment.

"We did a good job, didn't we Booth?" Brennan whispered in his ear.

* * *

 _He leaned down and kissed his newborn baby daughters tiny cheek_

 _She winked at me! She's brilliant!_

 _Hot Blooded Check it, oh! Here hand her to me, come on baby._

 _Brennan! She's crawling!_

 _Throw the ball to Daddy, come on!_

 _Booth! Come quickly. Christine, walk to Daddy._

 _Geeup Grandpa! Daddy Look! Grandpa's a horsey!_

 _Tag! Run Daddy! Run!_

 _The hug monster is coming to get you!_

 _I don't want Daddy to go away again_

 _This is your new brother Hank. He's so tiny!_

 _But Hank wants me to read him a story!_

 _Daddy, I'm a big girl now. I can walk into school by myself._

 _Happy Birthday Dear Christine, Happy Birthday to you_

 _Look! Santa Claus has been! What did he bring you and Hank?_

 _Dad, stop it. I'm in high school. I don't need you to drop me at the door._

 _It's music Father. It's 2025, not 1999!_

 _Dad, he's still your son. He's my brother. It doesn't matter, does it?_

 _What do you mean what am I wearing? Hank, tell him what I'm wearing._

 _Dad. Seriously, Hank and I are just going to a dance club, not a den of iniquity._

 _This is Brian. Dad, please don't point your gun at him!_

 _Mom, Dad, We're engaged!_

* * *

Booth pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and mopped at his eyes, then looked away from his daughter into the eyes of his wife. He smiled and leaned over and kissed Brennan.

"We did" he whispered as he looked back at his daughter. "We really did Bones"

The priest stood at the altar, looking out at the congregation and smiled widely "It gives me great pleasure to present Mr and Mrs Brian Sanderson.

Christine looked over at her parents and waved excitedly. Booth laughed, she was still that little girl who got excited and it made him happy.

Two hours of family photographs later, where Hank managed to photobomb the bridesmaids and the bride and groom, and the parents of the happy couple, they were seated at the bridal table in the reception hall.

Brennan had gone all out to ensure that Christine had the most amazing day. Beautiful linen, shimmering crysal glassware on every table, the best silver cutlery and glossy white crockery. The flowers centrepieces on the tables were magnificent, tall pale blue vases with a display of blue and white flowers spilling from the top. There was even an ice sculpture in the centre of the room, depicting some sort of _Oh My God_ Booth thought _That's. That's?_

"Bones, what exactly is that?" he hissed.

"It's an ice sculpture Booth. Made of frozen water that has been carved" Brennan replied, smiling at her witty reply.

"I know that! But what exactly is it an ice sculpture of? Is that a womans breast?" he said pointing.

"It's a fertility statue, although when I commissioned it, I asked them to not include the enormous erect penis that normally would be there on the left hand side. I figured it would be a little bit too"

"INAPPROPRIATE? Bones! It's our daughter's wedding reception. They're not going to consummate the event right here for Gods sake!" Booth said, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Oh Booth, nobody is going to realise I left the penis off" Brennan said smiling. "It's supposed to bring them good luck and bless them with many fertile years"

"Bones, please. This is my daughter. Talking to me, her father, about her fertile years, probably isn't the best idea right now." Booth said, pulling his hand away from his face.

"Ladies and Gentleman, The Groom would like to make a speech" the MC announced.

Booth pulled his glasses from the pocket inside his suit jacket and perched them on his nose, trying not to look at the two naked ice people.

"Let's just hope the MC hasn't worked out what that is" he said out of the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Booth walked onto the dance floor and tapped his son in law on the shoulder "Mind if I dance with my daughter?" he said.

Brian stepped aside "Of course not" he said clapping Booth on the back "Dad" he added and winked at Christine who laughed loudly.

Booth shook his head and pulled Christine into his arms and began swaying "Happy?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He only had to look into her eyes.

"Incredibly" she said. "Although I would be happier if Mom hadn't had two naked people carved into ice and had it placed right in the middle of the room. But other than that!"

Booth burst out laughing "You know what it is, right?"

"I'm assuming it's some sort of fertility or marriage good luck statue. Thank god she didn't have one carved that has a giant penis" Christine giggled.

They twirled around the dance floor a couple of times before the music stopped.

"Ooh, it's time to cut the cake Dad" Christine said, seeing Brian waving to her. "Thanks for the dance old man. You still know how to cut a rug don't you?" she added.

* * *

Booth and Brennan stood on the steps of the reception hall, watching their daughter and her new husband get into one of the wedding cars. Brennan slipped her hand through the crook of Booth's arm and she cuddled against him.

"Cold?" he asked.

"No. Just happy. Sad. Nostalgic. All perfectly acceptable emotions considering the day." she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I hear you Bones. Hard to believe that's it. She's going to be the wife of a lawyer. A lawyer!" he said.

"Hey Mom! Damon and I are going to go out for a while. We'll be home later, OK? Great shindig!" he said, kissing his mother's cheek, and then his father's forehead, before jumping down the steps two at a time.

Booth watched the two young men walk off, arm in arm and sighed.

"We've got great kids, don't we?" he murmured.

"Well, they have great parents. I think it's natural evolution" Brennan replied. "Come on. Let's go home. My feet hurt and I would really love a cup of tea before bed" she added.

Booth smiled as they headed down the steps to the remaining Bentley that would drive them home.

He nodded at the chauffeur as he closed the car door and got into the driver's seat.

"Maybe take the long way home?" Booth said to the driver who nodded.

"The long way?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, the long way" Booth replied as he leaned in and kissed his wife.


End file.
